peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wendy's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Peter, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, Tinkerbell, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigress, Kanga, Kip, Flora, Vanilla, Cassie, Bambi, Faline, Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Peter was dressed in his olive-green pajamas consisting of a jacket with snaps and pants. Wendy was dressed in her sky-blue undershirt and matching pants. Skippy was dressed in his blue pajamas consisting of a jacket and pants. Piglet was dressed in his teal footy pajamas with a white collar and wristbands. Tinkerbell was dressed in her floor-length, light green nightgown, matching slippers, matching sleeping mask, and white ankle-length bloomers. Tigger was dressed in his lavender nightshirt. Pooh was dressed in his lavender nightshirt and matching nightcap. Roo was dressed in his red footy pajamas. Lumpy was dressed in his pink nightshirt and matching nightcap. Rabbit was dressed in his blue nightshirt. Eeyore was dressed in his yellow nightshirt and matching nightcap. Tigress was dressed in her red nightgown. Kanga was dressed in her fuchsia silk negligee. Kip was dressed in her light blue footy pajamas with fuchsia stripes. Flora was dressed in her fuchsia silk nightgown with short, puffy sleeves and a white collar with a black ribbon attached to it, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, matching camisole, matching stockings, and fuchsia slippers. Vanilla was dressed in her white extra-large T-shirt and lavender pajama pants. Cassie was dressed in her hot pink pajamas and matching slippers. Bambi was dressed in his purple two-piece pajama set with blue stripes consisting of a jacket with snaps and pants, white socks, and brown slippers. Faline was dressed in her cyan blue sleeping mask. Marie was dressed in her pink sleeping mask. Oliver was dressed in his lime green nightcap. Toulouse was dressed in his blue nightcap. Berlioz was dressed in his red nightcap. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Peter before." Wendy said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 4 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Tigress explained, "Four years ago, Princess Luna thought me that you left it behind, that Captain Hook, The Old Hag, and The Gangreen Gang have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Wendy's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Kanga added. Wendy giggled as she clapped her hands for Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz, who wanted to snuggle with Wendy. Then Tinkerbell turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Peter added. As he went to sleep, Berlioz was squished. Finally, he got out, Wendy chuckled, as she kicked Peter, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Marie, and Tinkerbell." Wendy said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Gangreen Gang's Hideout, the image of the sleeping Wendy was shown to Captain Hook, The Old Hag, Ace, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Snake, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, capitán!" Lil' Arturo gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Snake said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Wendybird...'" Hook said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Wendy's forehead while Wendy yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Wendy (wearing her teal Merida-esque dress with a light blue hair ribbon crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Giselle and Odette, who waved at her. Wendy also waved back. Giselle smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Wendy. Back into the real word, Wendy (still wearing her pajamas) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz woke up. They noticed Wendy was missing. The kittens tried to open the door. They started to wake Peter up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Wendy was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Giselle and Odette. "Come on!" Odette called. Wendy, Giselle, and Odette played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Wendy's other sisters; Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Petunia was wearing her blue two-piece swimsuit. Giggles was wearing her pink one-piece swimsuit. And Flaky was wearing her red two-piece swimsuit. "Oh, greetings!" Petunia giggled. "It's you!" Giggles smiled. Then they jump into the water. The two princesses followed them. Back to the real world, Wendy was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz attempted to wake Peter up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Kittens!" Peter said, "Kittens, what?" "Don't you know?" Oliver asked. "WENDY'S GONE!" Marie cried. Peter turned around and saw Wendy's bed. "Wendy... Wendy...!" Peter snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Wendy!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Wendy's dream, Wendy smiled sweetly. She saw The Great Prince of the Forest who was wearing his dark green bathing suit, with Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" The Great Prince smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Wendy smiled, while waving at The Great Prince, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" The Great Prince said. "YAY!!" Giselle and Odette shouted, as they jump into the water, making The Great Prince, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky splashed with laughter. Wendy giggled. Back to the real world, Peter was still looking for Wendy. "WENDY!" Peter called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Wendy. "Wendy!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Wendy, "WENDY! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was HIM lurked in the shadows, glaring at Wendy, "The "PowerPuff Girls" Villain Curse!" Wendy watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" HIM growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Wendy, while she screams. In the real world Peter quickly saved Wendy from her death. "Wendy! Wendy, wake up!! Wake up!" Peter cried, as Wendy did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The "PowerPuff Girls" Villain Curse!" Wendy stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Peter exclaimed. "Curse--!" Wendy cried. "What are you talking about?" Peter asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Wendy sobbed. She hugged Peter. "It was a nightmare." Peter said, as he hugs Wendy, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Wendy has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories